


Свидание вслепую

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: В Хогвартсе бедственное положение, откуда же взяться финансам?..





	Свидание вслепую

После внезапного и очень эффектного исчезновения Альбуса Дамблдора прямо из-под носа министерских чиновников прошло всего несколько дней, а Долорес Амбридж уже заскучала. Именно так гриффиндорцы поняли объявление, что всем факультетам необходимо срочно собраться в Большом зале. 

\- Сегодня же воскресение! – возмущался Рон Уизли, отчаянно зевая.   
\- Боюсь, дорогой братец… - ухмыльнулся Фред, выглядевший просто до неприличия свежим и довольным, словно их и не подняли в выходной день в восемь утра.   
\- …Что она не в курсе о том, что такое выходные! – подхватил Джордж, спускаясь в гостиную вслед за братом. – И праздники тоже. Бедняжка, - подумав, закончил он. 

Похоже, его мнение никто не разделял. Хмурая Грейнджер безуспешно пыталась прибрать свои волосы так, чтобы они выглядели хоть немного пристойно. Удавалось плохо, и настроение это ей не поднимало. 

\- Эта жаба поплатиться за то, что я не попаду сегодня в библиотеку вовремя, - сквозь зубы процедила она, бросая бессмысленно занятие. 

Близнецы одновременно в ужасе закатили глаза, а Лаванда Браун укоризненно покачала головой:   
\- Гермиона, преподавателя не стоит называть жабой, ты же сама это прекрасно понимаешь, - заметила она. 

\- Вот-вот, - Джинни Уизли, которая, судя по кругам под глазами, еще не ложилась, энергично закивала. – Гермиона, ты-то должна понимать, как важно точно охарактеризовать каждого! Старая и безобразная жаба – подходит куда лучше! 

\- А может, вы скажете, что я умер? – без особой надежды в голосе предположил Гарри.   
\- Ага, конечно, - Гермиона двинулась к двери. – А потом потерять еще неделю, пока она будет заставлять нас скорбеть. Или праздновать. Не важно. 

\- Мне кажется, сегодня произойдет что-то знаменательное, - миролюбиво заметила Патил.   
\- Произойдет, - хмыкнула Джинни. – Это и так понятно, к Трелони не ходи. 

*** 

Разумеется, они пришли последними. 

\- Минус двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора, - с милой улыбой поприветствовала их Амбридж. – Почему Вы опоздали, когда  _директор_  ждет. 

Грейнджер в ответ мрачно оскалилась в улыбке так, что, если бы Амбридж смотрела на неё, выступление новоиспеченного директора на этом и закончилось. Но Долорес не отрывала взгляда от Гарри Поттера, который в свою очередь неожиданно заинтересовался своими шнурками.   
Преподаватели за спиной Амбридж сочувственно жали плечами или зевали в кулак. 

\- Итак, почему вы опоздали? – повторила Амбридж.   
Гермиона открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но Джинни её опередила.   
\- Старались привести себя в порядок, - мило улыбаясь, произнесла она, с силой наступая на ногу Рону, который тоже собрался что-то сказать. 

\- Это здорово, что ты сказала, Уизли, - заметил со своего места Драко. – А то мы уже устали гадать, с какой свалки вы так долго тащитесь. 

\- А мы туда за тобой заходили, - огрызнулась Гермиона. – Странно, но дома тебя не оказалось.   
\- Минус десять баллов с Гриффиндора, Грейнджер, - первым сообразил Снейп, чем заслужил приторную улыбку нового директора. 

\- Вернемся к нашему вопросу, - многозначительно сказала Амбридж, постукивая палочкой по столу, призывая всех к вниманию. – Итак, из-за бегства бывшего директора Хогвартса Альбуса Дамблдора, школа осталась без средств к существованию. По этой причине необходимо придумать что-нибудь  _поучительное_ , чтобы решить эту проблему.   
\- Можно просто попросить  _papa_ , - заметил Малфой с места. – Он хорошо понимает финансовые трудности школы.   
\- Это само собой, - благосклонно кивнула ему директриса. – Но я говорю о чем-то  _кроме_  поддержки Люциуса Малфоя. И я хочу, чтобы над этим подумали и другие факультеты, которых пока что совсем не беспокоятся о школе! – она повысила голос, привлекая внимание гриффиндорцев, которые в этот момент с увлечением наблюдали за Тревором.   
Бедная жаба, заколдованная неугомонными близнецами, важно прохаживалась между блюд и периодически негромко квакала, очень похоже изображая Амбридж. Невилл дремал над тарелкой и издевательств над своим питомцем не видел. 

\- Что нам хочет по этому поводу посоветовать… Рон Уизли? – поинтересовалась Амбридж.   
Рон вскочил как ошпаренный и в панике огляделся, надеясь на подсказку. Гермиона кивнула на Тревора и прошептала:   
\- Благотворительный вечер с важными особами магического мира…   
\- Благотворительный вечер… - повторил за ней Рон. – С участием жаб…   
Гермиона в ужасе помотала головой и указала на Гарри.   
\- Знаменитостей! – прошипела она.   
\- Слепых жаб, - уточнил Рон, глядя, как Гарри поправляет очки.   
\- Что-о-о? – Амбридж сейчас больше, чем когда-либо напоминала жабу. Разгневанную и раздувшуюся жабу.   
\- Рон хотел сказать, «свидание вслепую», - вскочила Джинни, пытаясь спасти брата. – Если устроить благотворительный вечер, на который каждый пригласит родственника или друга семьи, а потом купленные билеты перемешаются и каждый попадет на встречу с кем-то малознакомым. Это будет очень познавательно, оригинально и… и… 

\- Благопристойно, - мрачно съязвила Гермиона. К сожалению, сарказм был Амбридж не известен.   
\- Благопристойно, - повторила она за Грейнджер, и глаза её мечтательно затуманились. – Это ведь именно то, что нужно! Профессор Флитвик, вы сможете организовать заколдованный мешок, в который будут вкладываться билеты? 

\- Без труда, - заверил её Флитвик, облегченно вздыхая. На этом собрание было закрыто, и все студенты разошлись по спальням досыпать. 

В течение получаса Джинни была героем дня. Пока не раздался жалобный голос Гарри:   
\- Послушайте, а кого я приглашу?   
\- Не переживай, Гарри, - Гермиона, которая вернулась в гостиную позже всех, помахала свитком. - Я дождалась уточнения правил, так вот по ним следует, что маглов тоже можно приглашать. Просто совпавший с ними волшебник попадает не в уединенную комнату, а прямо в дом к тому, кто ему выпал. В общем, всё замечательно. Я укажу адрес не дома, а поликлиники, где работает мама, и скрещу пальцы, чтобы ей выпал профессор Снейп. 

\- А что, Снейп тоже участвует? – оживился Гарри.   
\- Профессор Снейп, - строго поправила Грейнджер. – Разумеется, участвует. Как и все остальные профессора. Эх, как бы так подстроить, чтобы Люциусу Малфою выпала старая жаба? 

Джордж и Фред переглянулись и подхватили Гермиону под локотки.   
\- У нас тут есть мнение, - начал Джордж.   
\- Что решить твою ма-аленькую проблему довольно легко, - продолжил Фред.   
\- Только ты должна нам немного помочь, - закончил Джордж.   
\- Это не очень правильно… так поступать, - неуверенно протянула Гермиона, выслушав предложение. 

Гермиона направилась в долгожданную библиотеку только через два часа. А Близнецы Уизли остались в гостиной Гриффиндора. И теперь любой мог за символическое вознаграждение записаться у них, с кем кто хотел попасть в лотерее. А при большом желании даже позаботиться о том, чтобы и другим не было скучно. Дела шли так бойко, что из своей спальни высунулась Джинни, которая запланировала проспать до ужина. 

\- Что вы опять творите? – недовольно поинтересовалась она.   
\- Гермиона помогла нам с заклинанием, которое должно определить всех с теми, кого мы захотим поставить, - ответил Фред, строча что-то в блокноте.   
\- Гарри вот пожелал… - Джордж огляделся и шепотом добавил. – Остаться наедине с Чжоу. Но смотри, сестренка, это большая тайна! 

\- А у тебя есть пожелания этого характера? – подмигнул ей Фред. – Для родственников скидка, хоть мы на этом и разоримся!   
Джинни прищурилась.   
\- Гады вы, а не братья, - пробурчала она. – Ничего, еще поплачете…   
\- Не хочешь как хочешь, - пожал плечами Джордж и помахал рукой Колину Криви. – Эй, малек, не хочешь запланировать благотворительный вечер в свою пользу? 

\- Ничего, - прошептала Джинни. – Мы еще посмотрим, кто кого. 

*** 

\- Драко, что за глупости? – Люциус Малфой прохаживался по кабинету ЗОТИ, где, за неимением директорского, обитала Амбридж, и допрашивал сына. – Зачем мне участвовать в благотворительном вечере, когда я могу без забот купить его целиком? 

\- Это чтобы весело было, папа, - заискивающе пояснил Драко, пытаясь понять, подслушивает их директриса или действительно ушла. – Наверняка есть способ, чтобы попасть на свида… на встречу с полезным человеком, правда?   
\- Разумеется, - самодовольно улыбнулся Люциус. – А ты у меня умница растешь. Так, заклинание я тебе сегодня пришлю, а ты сделай так, чтобы я совпал с Северусом. Мне надо с ним кое-какие вопросы обсудить. Педагогического характера. 

\- Конечно, папа, - улыбнулся Драко, а про себя добавил: «Поттер будет рад провести целый день с Миллисентой. Надеюсь, от него хоть что-нибудь останется». 

*** 

Наконец, наступил благотворительный вечер. Большой зал был переполнен, ведь большинство приглашенных волшебников хотели собственноручно убедиться, что всё честно. Близнецы с предвкушением потирали руки, многие были расфуфырены как на самый главный праздник в своей жизни. 

Джинни украдкой бросала взгляд в сторону Гарри, который близоруко пялился в сторону равенкловского стола. Драко открыто ухмылялся, а Колин Криви судорожно сжимал свой колдоаппарат. 

Профессор Флитвик высыпал разноцветные билеты в большой прозрачный барабан и крутанул ручку. Одновременно с этим все присутствующие закружились, мелькая так, что глазам твердо стоящего на ногах Флитвика стало больно. 

Наконец, барабан остановился, и в нем не оказалось ни одного билета. В Большом зале также было пусто, если не считать одиноко стоящего Флитвика. Он смущенно кашлянул в кулачок:   
\- Надеюсь, Амбридж не обидится, что я не положил свой билет, - вслух подумал он. – Я думаю, им и без меня весело. 

\- Э-э, а где все? – Хагрид изумленно оглядел зал и повернулся к Флитвику. – Я что-то пропустил?   
\- В каком-то смысле, - флегматично кивнул Флитвик. – Недели две. 

*** 

\- Мерлин тебя подери! – Драко уставился на Луну и попятился. – Я точно заказывал не тебя!   
\- Убедительно, - согласилась Лавгуд. – Что делать будем? Можно поиграть в вопросы-ответы…   
\- Отлично, я начинаю, - Драко неуверенно хихикнул. – Ты действительно такая сумасшедшая, как говорят?   
\- Конечно, - флегматично кивнула Луна.   
\- Конечно, да или конечно, нет? – уточнил Драко.   
\- А это уже второй вопрос, - улыбнулась Луна. – А теперь моя очередь. Ты действительно так хорошо целуешься, как говорят?   
\- Как я тебе на словах-то объясню, - смутился Малфой.   
\- Да уж, на словах, пожалуй, никак, - серьезно согласилась Луна. 

Джинни поняла, что вместо комнаты она со своим спутником попала в шкаф. Было темно и тесно. А еще её мучили дурные предчувствия.   
\- Гарри? – окликнула она.   
\- К сожалению, нет, - ответил ей раздраженный голос. – Поттеру, конечно, привычно сидеть по шкафам с вульгарными девицами, но не понимаю, что здесь забыл я!   
\- Черт! – вырвалось у Джинни.   
\- Не черт, а профессор Снейп, - отозвался зельевар, пытаясь нащупать дверцу шкафа и открыть её. – Минус десять баллов с Гриффиндора за неуважение к учителю и еще минус пять за кошмарные духи.   
\- Вычтите тогда со Слизерина пятьдесят, - огрызнулась Джинни. – И это только за Миллисенту!   
\- Как же отсюда выбраться, - вслух рассуждал Снейп, не обращая внимания на Джинни. – Где-то должен этот шкаф открываться!   
\- Ай! Вы наступили мне на ногу! – вскрикнула Джинни и мстительно добавила. – Никак. Только после окончания  _свидания_.   
\- Это не свидание, - отрезал Снейп. – А это… как его там… встреча по интересам.   
\- Отлично, - обрадовалась Джинни. – В моих интересах случайно сломать вам нос и пару раз наступить на ногу.   
\- Это будет стоить вам баллов, - заметил Снейп, пытаясь отступить подальше от спутницы.   
\- Поверьте, профессор,  _все_  согласятся, что это будет того стоить, - хмыкнула Джинни.   
\- Э-э… Уизли… - Снейп почувствовал за спиной стенку шкафа и сдался. – К чему такие сложности? Давайте начнем с начала. Я сделаю вид, что я - Поттер, вы в темноте не разберетесь… и всё тихо и мирно. А?   
\- В темноте и правда не очень понятно, - неуверенно согласилась Джинни. – Правда, у меня были такие грандиозные планы… Ну попробуем. 

\- Грейнджер, что вы делаете у меня на коленях?!   
\- Сижу, мистер Малфой, - хладнокровно ответила Гермиона. – Не видите что ли?   
\- Почему вы сидите на моих коленях?! – возмутился Люциус.   
\- Теперь я понимаю, в кого хорек такой недалекий, - хмыкнула Гермиона. - Потому что мы совпали в пару, неужели так трудно понять?   
\- Теперь брюки чистить придется, - скривился Люциус, брезгливо оглядывая на девушку. – А то меня Нарцисса на порог не пустит.   
\- Это еще что, мне вообще юбку выкидывать, - парировала Гермиона и встала с колен Люциуса.   
Она тяжело вздохнула и покачала головой.   
\- А ведь у меня такие были прекрасные планы, - заметила она. – Почитать вслух Свод законов магического мира…   
\- Слава Мерлину, мы не в библиотеке, - содрогнулся Люциус.   
\- Неправильно, - ухмыльнулась Грейнджер. – Слава Мерлину, у меня Свод законов с собой. 

\- Мама, Поттер вернулся! – истошной вопль прямо над ухом заложил уши Гойла.   
Он насупился.   
\- Я что, похож на этого очкастого хиляка? – грозно спросил он.   
Два коренастых увальня оценивающе оглядели друг друга.   
\- Что случилось, Дадличка? – в комнату вбежала Петунья.   
\- Познакомься с моим новым другом, мама, - ответил Дадли. – Как, говоришь, тебя зовут? 

\- Неудачно как-то получилось, - задумчиво произнесла Амбридж.   
\- Полностью с вами согласен, - абсолютно искренне ответил Гарри Поттер, качаясь на стуле. 

 _Час спустя_  

\- Так какой у тебя второй вопрос?.. 

\- Я думаю, тут в шкафу достаточно темно, чтобы… 

\- Да, Грейнджер, признаю, я был не прав! Что вы хотите? Денег? Власти? Прекратите читать! 

\- Еще по тарелочке супчика, Греги, Дадлик? 

\- А вот в гляделки вы, госпожа директриса, проиграли! Попробуем снова в молчанку? 

  
_\- Какая-то ерунда получилась, правда, Джордж?  
\- И не говори, Фред. Интересно, сколько человек еще знало это заклинание, чтобы так всё напутать? _


End file.
